wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Level 60 mana regeneration equipment
Uses "Restores x mana per 5 sec." is probably the most interesting stat an item can have for long fights where you have to avoid running out of mana (Zul'Gurub, Molten Core, Onyxia, Blackwing Lair). Some items with this property are: Items Below Epic Quality Most of them are pre-MC items, but some come from Zul'Gurub or Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj or some other resources. Armor items are cloth unless marked as leather or mail. Epic Quality Head * +9 m/5s Gnomish Turban of Psychic Might Quest reward from the quest Quest:The Only Prescription * +7 m/5s Tiara of the Oracle: Piece of the Priest AQ40 set. * +6 m/5s Virtuous Crown: Piece of the Tier 0.5 Priest set. Neck * +6 m/5s Angelistas Charm from Vem, Yauj, Kri in AQ40 * +9 m/5s Pendant of the Fallen Dragon from Vaelastrasz in BWL * +6 m/5s Amulet of the Fallen God probably from AQ40 * +6 m/5s Amulet of the Shifting Sands Questreward for returning Ossirian's Head (AQ20) * +8 m/5s Wavefront Necklace from Lord Skwol in Silithus Shoulders * +3 m/5s Mantle of the Oracle Piece of the Priest AQ40 set. * +4 m/5s Defiler's Epaulets Arathi Basin Exalted Back * +8 m/5s Cloak of Clarity probably from C'Thun in AQ40 * +6 m/5s Shroud of Pure Thought from Flamegor in BWL Chest * +7 m/5s Robes of the Guardian Saint from Fankriss the Unyielding in AQ40 * +7 m/5s Robes of the Triumvirate from Vem, Yauj, Kri in AQ40 * +6 m/5s Truefaith Vestments: crafted Wrists * +9 m/5s Flarecore Wraps: Craftable item. * +2 m/5s Vambraces of Prophecy: Piece of the Priest Tier 1 set. * +3 m/5s Arcanist Bindings: Piece of the Mage Tier 1 set. Hands * +10 m/5s Gloves of the Messiah from Princess Huhuran in AQ40 * +5 m/5s Gloves of Dark Wisdom from Ossirian the Unscarred in AQ20 * +5 m/5s Gloves of Delusional Power from Emeriss, Taerar, Lethon, Ysondre * +6 m/5s Gloves of Prophecy from Gehennas in MC. Piece of the Priest Tier 1 set. Waist * +5 m/5s Firemaws Clutch from Firemaw in BWL * +4 m/5s Girdle of Prophecy from MC. Piece of the Priest Tier1 set. Legs * +6 m/5s Trousers of the Oracle: Piece of the Priest AQ40 set. * +7 m/5s Leggings of Transcendence from Ragnaros in MC. Piece of the Priest Tier 2 set. * +6 m/5s Pants of Prophecy from Magmadar in MC. Piece of the Priest Tier 1 set. * +14 m/5s Manastorm Leggings from Gehennas, Lucifron, Shazzrah, Sulfuron Harbinger in MC Feet * +3 m/5s Footwraps of the Oracle: Piece of the Priest AQ40 set. * +12 m/5s Shimmering Geta from Chrommagus in BWL * +10 m/5s Mendicants Slippers from Taerar * +5 m/5s Snowblind Shoes from Azuregos Fingers * +8 m/5s Ring of the Devoured from Kri in AQ40 * +5 m/5s Ring of the Martyr from Princess Huhuran in AQ40 * +9 m/5s Ring of Blackrock from Ebonroc, Firemaw, Flamegor in BWL * +3 m/5s Seal of the Archmagus: from Baron Geddon in MC Trinkets * +9 m/5s Rejuvenating Gem from Ebonroc, Firemaw, Flamegor in BWL * +16 m/5s Shard of the Scale from Onyxia Staff * +15 m/5s Blessed Qiraji Augur Staff Quested in AQ40 * +7 m/5s Anathema Reward of the epic priest quest * +11 m/5s Staff of Rampant Growth from Emeriss * +14 m/5s Jin'do's Judgement from Jin'do in ZG * +12 m/5s Amberseal Keeper from Lord Kazzak Dagger * +4 m/5s Claw of Chromaggus from Chrommaggus in BWL * +4 m/5s Fang of the Mystics from Azuregos * +6 m/5s Fang of Venoxis from Venoxis in ZG Mace * +4 m/5s Gavel of Infinite Wisdom; Quest at Cenarion Circle exalted * +5 m/5s Aurastone Hammer from Garr in MC Offhand * +5 m/5s Sarturas Might from Battleguard Sartura in AQ40 * +8 m/5s Earthcalm Orb: Quest at Cenarion Circle revered * +3 m/5s Lei of the Lifegiver: Alterac Valley exalted Wand * +5 m/5s Essence Gatherer from BWL Category:Items Category:Gear_Guides